The purpose of this study is to determine the chemical changes that lead to weight gain following chemotherapy in women with surgical removal of breast cancer undergoing adjuvant chemotherapy. One patient withdrew from study after part of testing during first admission to GCRC because of difficulty with venous access and blood draws. The second patient completed first set of testing before first cycle of chemotherapy without any cmplications but subsequently had breast abscess unrelated to the study and had to be hospitalized for the same. Because of this, she did not want to invest more time for this study and has dropped out. The third patient has undergone first set of testing without complications and until she finishes all three sets of tests, no results can be obtained. This is a pilot study that women with breast cancer have no direct benefit from and hence are reluctant to participate in and I am not sure of any future plans yet.